The invention relates to roller skating apparatus, and more specifically to a guard or cover for the wheels of an in-line roller skate. The wheel cover acts as a protective device when the skates are not being used, keeping moisture or dirt out of the wheels and wheel bearings, and serves as a stabilizing support for walking on inclines or steps when the skates are being worn.
In-line roller skates are a relatively recent development and have assumed much of the popularity of traditional roller skates. The in-line rollers or wheels in part act to simulate ice skating.
One problem encountered by in-line roller skate users is the problem of going up inclines or up or down steps. The wheels make the user unstable in these and related situations.
In addition, when a set of in-line roller skates are not in use, it is sometimes desirable to cover the wheels because of accumulated dirt, dust and grit and also to protect the wheels and wheel bearings during periods of non-use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a solution to both of the above problems with in-line roller skating, through a guard and cover device which both protects the wheels and wheel bearings and can be worn on the skates when steps, inclines or similar situations are to be negotiated, as well as providing a carrying means for the skates.